Jeanne
Janne (ジャンヌ Jannu) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Nanna if Raquesis was not paired up, and is the sister of Tristan. She fulfills the story role of Nanna, but also shares a conversation with a fake Shanan (possibly Shanam) if she visits a certain northwestern village in Chapter 9. Janne will gain three points of defense from this conversation (This conversation may also be triggered by Femina). History Janne's life has been a rather convoluted one. Tristan and her father served as one of Eltshan's Cross Knights, and perished alongside his master during the war, The siblings were then taken in by Sigurd's army as a result. No mention is made about their mother. While Tristan was raised in Isaac alongside Celice and the other children, Janne was, however, separated from her brother at an unstated point of time during her childhood. She was then taken in by a travelling merchant, who raised her as his step-daughter. This merchant was later murdered when Janne was about seven years of age, and she was thereafter adopted by Finn and raised alongside Leif. From this point onward in the story, she fulfills all the roles Nanna would have otherwise played, and shares a similar personality to the latter: kind, hardworking, and dedicated to her goals. In-Game Base Stats | Troubadour | - |3 |30 |6 |7 |9 |11 |4 |5 |6 |8 |0 |2,000 | - | Sword - B Staff - C | Iron Sword Relive |} Growth Rates |60% |20% |20% |50% |20% |10% |30% |20% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +6 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +6 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 *'C Rank' Overall Janne is your average mounted healer, and is, like other substitute characters in the game, has disadvantages over the character she replaces. For one, Janne lacks the Pursuit skill, which Nanna will be able to learn, should her mother be paired with either Azel, Beowulf, or Finn. Janne also lacks the ever-useful Charm skill, which Nanna will always have as a prerequisite skill. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Tristan talks to Janne, Janne will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, if Janne visits a village in the northwest, Janne will have a conversation with a fake Shanan (Shanam?) and she will gain three points of defense. In Chapter 10, if neither Janne nor Leif have a lover, Janne can talk to Leif, and Janne will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Leif. In the Final Chapter, if Janne and Leif are in love, Janne can talk to Leif after Edda is captured and Leif will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if Janne and Seliph are in love, Janne can talk to Seliph and Seliph will gain three points of HP. Love Growths Original replacement characters have the same love growth rates, unless said otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 100+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Dimna: 0+2 *Roddlevan: 0+2 *Tristan: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Hawk: 0+3 *Sharlow: 0+2 (0+0 for Janne and Corpul) *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 0+2 Gallery File:Janne.jpg|Janne, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Troubadour. File:Janne (TCG Series 2).jpg|Janne, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. File:Janne TCG1.jpg|Janne, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:Janne (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Janne from the Super Tactics Book. File:janne-nanna.gif|Janne's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:UnusedjanneFE5.png|Janne's unused portrait from Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters